This invention is directed to a polyurethane coating composition and in particular to an improved acrylic polyurethane coating composition.
Acrylic polyurethane coating compositions are well known and have been widely used to finish and repair finishes on automobiles and trucks. One particular high quality acrylic polyurethane coating composition described in Vasta U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,564 issued Jan. 26, 1971 has been widely used for finishing, refinishing and repairing automobiles and trucks. Another high quality polyurethane finish containing metallic flake pigments that provides excellent glamour and a high quality appearance and is used to finish automobiles and trucks is described in Crawley et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,571 issued Dec. 26, 1978. There is a need for compositions with improved durability and weatherability which is provided by this invention.